


"Sie bluten ..."

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [69]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurt, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: „Sie bluten …“

> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: h/c – „Du blutest.“ – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: h/c, Freundschaft  
> Handlung: siehe Titel …  
> Länge: ~ 600 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 45 Minuten  
> A/N: Wir sind im Endspurt, da schreibt man dann auch mal Texte, die eigentlich nicht unbedingt nochmal geschrieben werden müßten … außerdem: Titel. Braucht man die überhaupt?

***

„Sie bluten …“

Thiel rollt genervt mit den Augen. Schlauberger! Auf sie ist geschossen worden, er ist getroffen worden, natürlich blutet er! Bis er Boernes Blick sieht, ganz starr auf seinem Arm, und sein Gesicht, das jede Farbe verloren hat. Und er sich daran erinnert, daß Boerne kein Blut sehen kann.

„Kippen Sie mir jetzt bloß nicht um!“ Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er braucht jetzt dringend Hilfe und kann sich unmöglich um Boerne kümmern.

Und dann kommt der Schmerz, nachdem sein Arm bis eben noch wie taub gewesen ist, und er preßt die Hand fester auf die Wunde und beißt sich auf die Lippe, so fest, daß er auch da Blut schmeckt. Und Boerne erwacht aus seiner Starre und zieht das Jackett aus, knöpft das Hemd auf – was soll das werden? – ah, er zerreißt es. Das heißt er versucht es zu zerreißen und flucht, als er nicht weiter kommt. Thiel muß beinahe lachen, trotz der Schmerzen, das kommt jetzt davon, wenn man immer beste Qualität kauft, aber dann nimmt Boerne die Zähne zur Hilfe und findet einen Anfang und das Geräusch von zerreißendem Stoff füllt die Stille. Krug ist jetzt bestimmt schon über alle Berge, und hätte Boerne nicht als erstes einen Arzt rufen sollen? Aber dann fällt es ihm wieder ein, Handyloch.

Boerne redet ihm gut zu, er soll seinen Arm loslassen, die Hand wegnehmen, unter der stetig mehr Blut hervorquillt, egal wie sehr er drückt. Es muß ernst sein, sonst würde Boernes Stimme nicht so klingen. So sanft und mit so viel Angst dahinter. Und er will auch loslassen, aber das ist gar nicht so einfach, seine Hand ist total verkrampft. Boerne löst sie schließlich, nicht ganz so sanft, und dann legt er mit schnellen Griffen einen Verband an und zieht so fest, daß ihm kurz schwarz wird vor Augen.

Als er wieder zu sich kommt, liegt er auf dem Boden, die Beine hochgelagert und zugedeckt mit Boernes Jackett. Kein Boerne. Für einen Moment gerät er in Panik, bis ihm klar wird, das Boerne vermutlich los ist um Hilfe zu holen. Der Dorfrand ist nur ein paar hundert Meter entfernt, da wird ja jemand Festnetz haben. Er schließt die Augen wieder und versucht, ruhig zu atmen. Und den dumpfen Schmerz in seinem linken Arm zu ignorieren. Immerhin sprudelt das Blut nicht mehr, und so viel weiß er noch aus seinem letzten Erste-Hilfe-Kurs, daß das jetzt das wichtigste ist.

Er verliert das Gefühl dafür, wie viel Zeit vergeht, aber irgendwann ist Boerne wieder da und sitzt bei ihm, legt Thiels Kopf in seinen Schoß und erzählt ihm, wie ihn die Dorfbewohner wie einen Irren angestarrt haben, als er da angerannt gekommen ist, im Unterhemd und voller Blut. Und daß der Notarzt in ein paar Minuten da sein wird und daß alles wieder gut wird. Thiel kann spüren, wie der andere zittert.

Er ist ganz ruhig. Boerne würde nicht zulassen, daß ihm etwas passiert. Das weiß er einfach. Er greift mit seinem unverletzten Arm nach Boernes Hand und hält sie fest. „Geht’s denn, mit dem Blut?“

„Was?“ Boerne klingt verwirrt.

„Sie können doch kein Blut sehen, haben Sie gesagt.“

„Mein eigenes. Außerhalb meines Körpers. Eine sehr vernünftige Reaktion, finde ich. Das hier macht mir nichts aus.“

„Aber …“ Der Rest der Unterhaltung spielt sich nur noch in seinem Kopf ab, weil er sich so dämlich vorkommt, daß er das nicht gleich verstanden hat. Natürlich war Boerne erschrocken. Er blutet. Er ist verletzt.

Boerne erwidert seinen Händedruck. In der Ferne hört er das Martinshorn.

* Fin *


End file.
